List of Virtual Challenges
In Total Drama Battlegrounds, the contestants have to compete in several virtual reality challenges on Joel's VR machine Vera. All scenarios are designed by him, with hundreds of variations and twists to ensure no one, not even him, can know what they'll be facing. Zombie Apocalypse Main Goal: Get to the rescue point alive. Launch a flare to signal the rescuers and survive the zombies until they arrive. Get on the escape vehicle and take off to survive. Teams: The Dawn and The Dusk. (Sorted by alphabet. Named after the famous zombie movies.) ... The Dawn: Destination: Roof of Maclean Hospital. Rescuer: Helicopter. Teammates: Arthur and Courtney, Ezekiel and Heather, DJ and Eva, Geoff and Colin, Crystal and Anita, Harold and Gwen, Bridgette and Cody, Alfred and Hannah, Clive and Belinda, Beth and Carol. Survivors: Ezekiel, DJ, Anita, Gwen, Bridgette, Cody, Alfred, and Belinda. ... The Dusk: Destination: Hatchet Docks. Rescuer: Boat. Teammates: Katie and Noah, Sadie and Yoshi, Tyler and Lindsay, Izzy and Owen, Xander and Mandy, Joel and Howard, Justin and Zachary, Sebastian and Sakaki, Leshawna and Rodney, Valerie and Trent. Survivors: Noah, Sadie, Tyler, Xander, Mandy, and Rodney. ... Winning Team: The Dawn. Vampire Castle Main Goal: Locate and defeat Dracula (a Twilight Vampire)﻿ inside his castle. Teams: '''The Hunters and the Slayers. (Sorted by number of vowels in name (2 for Hunters, anything else for Slayers. Named after famous titles of vampire killers.) ... '''The Hunters: Teammates: (Team 1) Hannah, Tyler, Joel, Colin. (Team 2) Izzy, Mandy, Alfred. (Team 3) Eva, Cody, Howard. (Team 4) Arthur, Clive, Carol. (Team 5) Geoff, Justin, Noah. (Team 6) Harold, Xander, Crystal. Dracula's Killer: '''Harold, using holy yo-yos. '''Survivors: Harold, Mandy, Joel. ... The Slayers: Teammates: (Team 1) Gwen, Leshawna, Anita. (Team 2) Heather, Ezekiel, Courtney. (Team 3) Sadie, Katie, Zachary. (Team 4) Yoshi, Rodney, Bridgette. (Team 5) Sebastian, Sakaki, Lindsay. (Team 6) Valerie, DJ, Belinda, Beth. Dracula's Killer: '''Gwen, using the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. '''Survivors: Gwen, Leshawna, Anita, Rodney, Belinda, Katie. ... Winning Team: The Slayers. Alien on a Spaceship Main Goal: Either kill every alien on the ship, or escape and blow it up. Teams: The Troopers ''and ''The Predators. (Sorted number of letters. Named after the famous alien movies.) ... The Troopers: Led by: Chef Hatchet. Teammates: Mandy, DJ, and Noah, Carol, Tyler, and Sadie, Eva, Izzy, and Beth, Yoshi, Clive, and Cody, Anita, Geoff, and Katie, Gwen, Joel, and Colin. Survivors: Clive, Yoshi, Colin, Gwen. ... The Predators: Leader: Groucho the Duck. Teammates: Leshawna, Rodney, and Zachary, Valerie, Ezekiel, and Harold, Sebastian, Sakaki, and Alfred, Arthur, Belinda, and Bridgette, Courtney, Crystal, and Lindsay, Heather, Justin, and Xander. Survivors: Alfred, Belinda, Harold, Lindsay, Heather. ... Winning Team: The Predators.﻿ Giant Monster Main Goal: Either kill the monster, or escape the city, or get the monster to leave. Teams: Panicky Mob and Hysteric Crowd. (Sorted by hairstyle and/or headgear. Named after .) ... Panicky Mob: Led by: Izzy. Teammates: (Team 1) Anita, Eva, and Cody. (Team 2) Harold, LeShawna, and Bridgette. (Team 3) Zachary, Sadie, and Crystal. (Team 4) Heather, Justin, and Xander. (Team 5) Izzy, Courtney, and Sakaki. (Team 6) Belinda and Noah. Survivors: Izzy, Sakaki, Leshawna, Xander, Crystal, Belinda, Noah. ... Hysteric Crowd: Leader: Arthur. Teammates: (Team 1) Mandy, Alfred, and Sebastian. (Team 2) Geoff, Colin, and Valerie. (Team 3) Beth, Carol, and Lindsay. (Team 4) Tyler, Rodney, and DJ. (Team 5) Arthur, Yoshi, and Clive. (Team 6) Ezekiel and Gwen. Survivors: Carol, Colin, Gwen, Rodney, Tyler. ... Winning Team:﻿ Panicky Mob. Superhero Main Goal: Find the GPA (Gem of Power Amplification). Teams: Heroes and Villains. (Sorted by evil and heroic personalities. Named after the two main kinds of superhumans.) Heroes: Villans: Survivors: Heroes - Cody, Bridgette, Alfred, Valerie, Sebastian, Harold, Belinda, and DJ. Villains - Colin, Geoff, Arthur, Eva, Zachary, Courtney, and Gwen. ... Winning Team: The Heroes. Category:Challenges Category:Lists